Sonic Forces Unleashed
by SonicFan37
Summary: Years ago, Dark Gaia was defeated, Years later the Eggman Empire ruled over the globe, but all that was taken down by Sonic the Hedgehog & his friends, but a new threat is beginning to rise, a new army of Dr Eggman's Robots combined with a power which could end the world in a second and also end Sonic the Hedgehog Him and his friends must find Eggman and defeat him once and for all


Sonic Forces Unleashed

Prologue

* * *

**Unknown Location - Eggman's Base**

On the field was an army of Resistance Fighters & Eggman's Troops which were more deadly, they had purple spikes coming out of there backs and horns on they heads like they were demonic and they arsenal was powerful, they can transform they arms into weapons like a Rapid-Laser Blaster which spins in circles like a minigun and a demonic sword but it glows purple, they called DG-Eggman Robots, the Resistance Fighters were suffering heavy losses but they were punching a hole through them so they can get to Eggman's Super Base called the Tower of Eggman, it touches the very sky and on the spire is purple lightning coming out of it affecting the skys it was flicking like it was getting ready for something.

Back down on the ground Resistance Fighters are hardly winning the fight but the heroes who joined the fight was Sonic the Hedgehog he spin dashed the robots that were in he's way and protecting the Resistance Fighters, a robot was coming up behind him and just it was about to hit Sonic, it was hit on the head by a Big Hammer, Sonic turned his back and saw a hammer on the robots head and then it fell to the ground revealing Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Sonic smirked at this and Amy smiled then she charged forward knocking down robots in her path, there was incoming from the skys like flying Eggman Robots but instead of plane wings they purple demonic wings on they backs and horns on the head too, they arms were transformed into Plasma Cannons bombing the Resistance Fighters below, they were called DG-Eggman Flyers and two of the flyers spotted Amy bashing away at the robots so she was they next target, Amy saw this and she panicked and she held her hammer in both hands at the ready, just as they came close they were stopped in tracks and surrounded in this cyan aura, Amy looked in wonder then she looked behind herself and saw Silver the Hedgehog with he's arms in the air glowing then he clapped his hands together as he did the two flyers collided with each other and exploded, Amy witnessed this with a shocked face and then smiled at Silver.

"Thanks Silver I thought was a goner" Amy thanked as Silver sent out psychic waves destroying the robots as he can, then turned back to Amy.

"You must not lose sight Amy, we're fighting a war out here!" Silver yelled as the explosions were going around then he got back in the fight, Amy grunted as she began hammering the robots again.

Sonic used he's homing attack on the robots then dashed right through them but he was stopped in he's tracks as the DG-Eggman Flyers we're bombing him, he tried to run but he couldn't as the bombing was happening around him then they started to come straight towards him, but blaster fire was shot at them destroying as they hit the ground, Sonic looked behind him and saw a Resistance Fighter smiling at him with a gauntlet in he's hand, Sonic gave him a thumbs up, the fighter was gonna do the same but he gasped as he was shot in a back by a laser leaving a scorching mark, Sonic gasped himself as the fighter fell forward to the ground.

"No!" Sonic yelled as he knelt down and turned the fight over but as he did he saw he's eyes was closed, Sonic then mourned at him then he got angry then spin dashed the robots in he's path, then he was punched in the face stopping him then got back up and saw what punched then got angry, he saw Dr Eggman in a mech suit which was like an exo-skeleton but he can climb into it, it has the compatabilitys of every new robot he built.

"Looks like your too late Sonic, soon my super-weapon will be ready it will conquer the skys then the grounds summoning the ultimate weapons to dominate the entire planet!" Dr Eggman speeched as he waved he's hand towards the tower then skys, Sonic was even more angry as he stared at Eggman right in the face.

"Eggman you got to stop this madness!, billions will die just as hundreds died here!" Sonic begged as he waved all he's hands out while staring at Eggman, the evil doctor smirked like he had no care for what Sonic said.

"So what wouldn't care if any of you were gone, just think No More Sonic, No More Resistance, No Mercy! the time has Sonic for you and your little friends to be wipe from history forever!" Dr Eggman yelled as he began to blast he's arch nemesis with a Gattling Laser Blaster but he kept dodging it left & right then started doing homing attacks but ended up blocked but Sonic bounced back then slided under Eggman's mech legs then kicked he's back knocking him forwards then Sonic prepared a spin dash but spinning rapidly like a buzzsaw then charged into Eggman launching him in the air, but he recovered by deploying purple demonic wings then began blasting Sonic again.

Amy was bashing away with the robots then saw them surrounding her they charged forward then she did a spin with her hammer knocking them back, Amy smirked then she saw in shock Sonic battling Eggman and to her it looked like Eggman was winning as he managed blast the ground harming Sonic in the process, Amy panicked then she began to run over to Sonic to help him but her path keeps getting block by robots, Silver was blasting robots back with psychic waves from his hands, but he saw Amy trying to run to Sonic who was in trouble, he was gonna run over to Amy and stop her but his path was block by robots as he surrounding him he tried to blast them back but they were too many, Amy on the other hand was getting closer to where Sonic and Eggman was fighting.

"Get out of the way you stupid scraps!" Amy yelled as she whacked every robot in her path with her hammer she saw Sonic and Eggman but then her sight was blocked by a robot so she hammered its arm into scrap then destroyed it, as she did she saw Sonic launched right at her knocking her over, Amy grunted in pain then she looked up and began to crawl to Sonic, Sonic was launching a Homing attack but as Eggman deployed a demonic sword slashing at Sonic knocking him back, Eggman then deployed a weapon on he's mech which a had four pipes on the front together then aimed it at Sonic as he got up holding he's arm, Amy saw this then tried to get up but she only crouched.

"This will finish the job" Dr Eggman smirked as his weapon began to charge with purple flames coming out of it, Amy began to almost stand up.

"even if you'll beat me Eggman, others will rise up against you as long they survive your onslaught" Sonic said angrliy holding he's arm in pain, Amy then looked up and saw Sonic standing tall.

"they won't survive, as long I'm around!" Dr Eggman yelled as purple flames started to blow out of Eggman's weapon, Amy then lunged forward pushing Sonic out of the way, allowing Amy to be caught by the flames, Amy screamed agony then she fell backwards as the flames stopped and her entire body was scorched.

"Amy!" Sonic looked in horror as he ran over to her kneeling down to her lifting her head up for him to see, Amy eyes began turn lifeless.

* * *

**Sonic Forces Unleashed**

* * *

_Previously on Sonic, long time before the War & before the Resistance, Dark Gaia was awakened by Dr Eggman breaking the planet apart into pieces, but he was angry as Dark Gaia spreaded across the globe and the planet coming back together leaving him to gather all pieces of Dark Gaia together to make it whole again, Dr Eggman has failed in his attempts to stop Sonic, and Dark Gaia was stopped he went back into core of the planet, in the end the whole planet was back to normal but Sonic knew he didn't see that last of Eggman._

_**Years Later...**_

_Dr Eggman created a weapon which would defeat Sonic once and for all, all he's formar enemys were there but a new one showed up called Infinite, Sonic was defeated by Infinite and he's formar enemys and Eggman conquered the planet, and Sonic was in Eggman's prison, he's friends believed he was gone, but wasn't true some others resisted against Eggman, a group of Resistance led by Sonic's friends who attempted a rescue mission to save Sonic came up with plans to stop Eggman and Infinite, both of them were stopped in the end and the whole planet was free from the Eggman Empire, Dr Eggman was furious in the end but he smirked eviliy, he disappeared after that, Sonic and his friends looked for him everywhere after that they stopped the search believing he disappeared forever, but some others knew Eggman would make a return to conquer the planet again and some say he was gone for good, but they were decieved to believe all that._

* * *

**Authors Notes: **I added the OC category for the characters I'll will be adding from Sonic also adding characters of my own.


End file.
